luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Heine
Heine, fullname Heine Monique (ハイネ・モニック = Haine Monikku), is a playable character and one of the protagonists in Luminous Arc 3. As a character he mainly serves comedic relief purposes. Heine is a senior at Urgard Academy that hardly acts like one as well as rather carefree and a bit pervert. His speciality is defense At the time of the game, Heine is a 5-Star Magi, a member of Urgard special course and also a member of Magus. We get to know that 3 years ago, he was still a 4-Star Magi, which means that he lives and studies in Urgard since he was 15 years old or younger. He is the wielder of the Earth Lapistier, which is located on his stomach after the Transformation. Personality Heine is the son of Duke Monique. But his family is noble mostly by name. Heine admits that they are poor and they are living among the animals in the forest eating mostly grass and mushrooms. That's why Heine gets along with animals and is good at finding food in the wilderness. He also states that his defense was trained by a bear and his feet were trained by a rabbit. In Chapter 11, during the drought crab hunt, Heine speaks some foreign words which Sarah recognizes as a shaman chant. Heine is pure carefree and playful which makes him the opposite of Ashley, by whom he often gets punished for his unappropriate behaviour. Heine loves cute things the most (be it animals or girls) and has a collection of animal plushies in his room. Heine is also the only person to call the boys in a playful way (in Japanese he adds suffix -kun to their names e.g. Levi-kun). He is often insulted by Inaluna who calls him a dog or a mongrel and gives him humiliating tasks. Heine spends most of his free time in the Underground Hallway. Cuteness Detector Heine has a great sense of smell, but only when it comes to cute things, therefore it's called the "Cuteness Detector". According to him: "All cute things smell cute.". When Heine activates his Cuteness Detector, he stands still and uses his hair antenae like a radar. Plot Heine is first introduced in Chapter 4 when he is found wounded in the Flowerbed by Levi, Ashley and Elle. Heine pretends to be more hurt than he really is, just to have the chance to peek on Elle's underwear for which he gets severely punished by Ashley. Heine's Room Heine's Room is located on the first floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of his room are cute animal plushies and things connected with Heine's magical attribute (Earth). The object you can interact with is Heine's bed. You can meet Heine in his room in the morning. Heine's Room becomes accessible after his return from Sandalwood Forest back to Urgard in Chapter 4. Intermissions All Heine's Intermissions start at the Underground Hallway. Bath Events Stats and Abilities While Heine possesses the second lowest Attack stat of all physical units, he can be described as the most robust unit due to having high Defense and Resistance, making damaging him extremely difficult. While he lacks Speed, he does not need it because of his extremely high Defense. His Magic and Technique are okay and his HP pool is ginormous. Don't bother raising his AO since his Guard boost last until his next turn so the longer he stays the tougher he is. He is definitely a core character in Hard mode. Give him a Res +30%, Auto-Medic and Vigor and you will see why his class is called an "Aegis". Skills guardboost.PNG|Guard Boost crossguard.PNG|Cross Guard heavyrage.PNG|Heavy Rage heinelandsting.PNG|Land Sting vajiraburst.PNG|Vajira Burst Flash Drives heinelandnapalm11.PNG|Land Napalm: Bombarding attack! heinelandnapalm12.PNG|Bombarding attack! heinefd21.JPG|Wood Hurricane heinefd31.PNG|Shield Flash : The protector's radiance! heinefd32.PNG|The protector's radiance! Gallery Heine.jpg|Heine's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Cancer.png|Heine´s Unison: Cancer Heine in the Flowerbed.jpg|Heine in the Flowerbed Heine in the Infirmary.jpg|Heine in the Infirmary Heine versus Bonaparte.jpg|Heine versus Bonaparte Mount Mabel.jpg|Heine using his Heine#Cuteness Detector to find Egg Mushrooms at the Mount Mabel Heine in his room.jpg|Heine in his room Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Characters